


Я хочу домой

by Cexmet



Category: Red Dawn (2012)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gen, Language: Russian, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мэтт не собирался подглядывать, это вышло случайно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я хочу домой

Мэтт отворачивается, чтобы не смотреть, но потом все равно смотрит, хотя последнее, что он хотел бы увидеть – это как его брат трахает Роберта.  
Ну, на самом деле, это Роберт трахает Джеда, но тот так скачет на нем, будто пытается вбить в землю и пока что неплохо получается. Глядя на это, Мэтт отчетливо вспоминает, что в Джеде где-то двести двадцать фунтов – и ему становится жалко бедного Роберта и его разбитые ко всем чертям яйца.  
Не то, чтобы Мэтт раньше не догадывался насчет Джеда, но одно дело – просто догадываться, а другое – вот так стоять и смотреть, как твой старший брат насаживается на чей-то член. Наверное, если бы сейчас вокруг не творился сплошь какой-то сраный ад, Мэтт был бы в шоке, но война вроде как меняет многие вещи, вроде взглядов на то, с кем развлекается твой брат, пока ты не смотришь.   
Джед сопит так шумно, что Мэтт не слышит даже собственного дыхания, по крайней мере ему так кажется. Он аккуратно отцепляет от своей куртки мелкие ветки, стараясь быть как можно тише – ему вовсе не хочется, чтобы кто-нибудь его заметил, в конце концов, он просто искал место, где можно спокойно поссать.   
(«Привет, ребята. Я совсем не видел, что вы тут ебетесь. Пока, ребята»)  
Как-то раз Мэтт из чистого любопытства включил какое-то видео с геями на икс-тюбе – они делали это как раз в такой же позе, как Джед с Робертом. Мэтт тогда даже не возбудился, досмотрел из чистого упрямства – вот точно так же как смотрит сейчас.  
Весь мир кажется ему фальшивым. Мэтт не может заставить себя поверить в то, что выстрелы – настоящие, а не как в «Call of Duty», что отец мертв по-настоящему, а не как в идиотские розыгрыше, что корейские – или какие там? китайские? – солдаты тоже настоящие, а не какие-нибудь кретины, забывшие дату Хэллоуина. Мэтт чертовски хочет, чтобы так и было, на самом деле хочет.  
Джед наклоняется ближе к Роберту и начинает скакать еще быстрее, Мэтт не может отвести от них взгляд, снова пытается бесшумно выпутаться из веток куста – и наконец-то это ему удается. Мэтт отступает на пару шагов именно в тот момент, когда кто-то из них начинает надрывно стонать, будто от боли. Мэтт очень старается не пытаться опознать голос.   
Он отступает к остывшему за утро кострищу и садится на землю – не больно-то и хотелось, сходить помочиться он всегда успеет. От терпения мочевой пузырь вряд ли лопнет, а вот если повезет застукать Дженкинса, отлизывающего Эрике – тогда точно крышка. Мэтт кутается в свою куртку, точно замерз, а в голове у него крутятся мысли о том, как это чертовски неправильно – в смысле Роберт же его лучший друг, а Джед – его брат, и как-то нехорошо выходит, если у них какие-то секреты от него.   
Мэтт хмурится, ерошит волосы. У него в голове крутится что-то еще, но он не может собрать мысли в слова, а потом приходит Роберт и садится рядом. Мэтт смотрит ему в глаза и видит в них что-то такое нехорошее, мрачное, темное – как будто он герой проекта «Изнасилованный Сиэтл».   
Роберт отводит взгляд и вдруг Мэтту приходит в голову, что это и вправду могло быть насилие – в конце концов, Джед действительно гораздо больше Роберта и гораздо сильнее. Мэтт вспоминает, как в школе рассказывали историю об учившейся на год старше толстухе Мэри Джи, которая напоила одного парня из средних классов, привязала его к койке, потом надрочила его член и скакала на нем верхом, пока не кончила. Эта мысль прилипает к нему, как жвачка – к подошве ботинка и он никак не может от нее избавиться, просто смотрит на Роберта, который достает из кармана складной нож, подбирает с земли толстую ветку и начинает ее натачивать, будто делая стрелу.  
(«Прости, если мой брат тебя изнасиловал»)  
Мэтт никогда не звал Роберта «Бобом» или «Робом», или как там еще можно – Роберт это Роберт, вроде как иначе и сказать нельзя.  
Потом из леса выходит Джед – он улыбается, у него довольный вид, не то, что у Роберта. Мэтт отводит взгляд, по-прежнему пытаясь не думать о насилии, а еще о том, что у них не было гондонов, а значит сейчас из Джеда должно здорово течь, прямо по ногам.   
Джед подходит к Роберту со спины и треплет его по плечу, улыбаясь, а тот как-то сразу сжимается, опускает голову и, вздрогнув, вспарывает кончиком ножа подушечку большого пальца. На разрезе тут же набухают темные капли венозной крови и Роберт берет палец в рот, пачкая губы, но Джед этого будто не видит, просто молча садится рядом. От его счастливого вида Мэтту становится тошно.  
Мэтт опускает веки и вдруг видит перед собой трахающихся Джеда и Роберта – с какой-то пугающей отчетливостью, будто наяву. Они не там, где он их только что видел, у ручья, а гораздо дальше на север, у гигантского муравейника, и Джед лежит на спине, подтянув одно колено к подбородку, а Роберт монотонно долбится в него, прижимая к земле обеими руками. Крупные черные муравьи забираются на них, карабкаются вверх по пальцам Роберта, подползают к глазам Джеда, будто хотят выпить их, путаются в его длинных ресницах.  
Открыв глаза Мэтт смотрит на то, как Роберт сплевывает кровь на прелые листья и Джед опять похлопывает его по плечу, будто с сочувствием.   
Моргнув, Мэтт снова видит их под своими веками – полураздетые, покрытые муравьями, они стонут и судорожно, торопливо двигаются навстречу друг другу, но все равно выглядят мертвыми и из-за этого настоящие Роберт и Джед тоже начинают выглядеть мертвыми.   
Мэтт снова и снова трет свое лицо, пытаясь прогнать эти мысли, дурацкие сны наяву, все те вещи, о которых предпочел бы никогда не думать, никогда не знать. Его ладони пахнут потом и землей, и еще чем-то, кажется – пеплом.


End file.
